Always a Knight
by Watching-The-Rivers
Summary: We all know the relationship between Kai and his Grandfather but what about the third Hiwatari member. Read about the life on Anastasia Hiwatari and how her life impacted those around her Rated T just to be safe Hope you like and Review
1. Kai

**Always a Knight **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade I only own Anastasia

**Summary: **We all know the relationship between Kai and his Grandfather but what about the third Hiwatari member. Read about the life on Anastasia Hiwatari and how her life impacted those around her

Kai sighed as he stared out the window of Tyson's dojo, he found the mansion that he inherited was depressing, even for him. Fingering, Dranzer absentmindedly he didn't have to look at his beyblade to know what she was thinking. Sending a wave of warmth though his fingers, he gave a small smile. The sound of thunder rang though the sky giving a warning before rain began to pelt against the window.

'It always seem to rain on this day.' he thought as he turned away from the window as his new phone let out a soft 'bing'. Signaling him that he had new mail, rolling his eyes he dug the slick black phone from his pocket. Again, Kai rolled his eyes only Tala would be sending him mail this early in the morning.

'Remember this.' were the only words typed in the bubble and soon followed by a movie link. Clicking, on the new link, a smile came to his face as he watch the video his friend had sent him from half way around the world.

"Are you ready yet?" Bryan's voice asked a hint of annoyance rang on his tone, as he fiddled with the video camera.

"Shut up, I'm almost ready." came a voice from behind the door.

"We're going to die of old age, if you don't hurry." it was Tala who spoke this time from off the camera.

"I'm coming." the voice muttered before making a bold entrance, and five different laughs broke out as the video camera focused, on a much older girl stood decorated with pieces of crudely silver painted paper towel holders. Only a thin layer of pastel blue peach fuzz covered her head and her crimson eyes sparkled with laughter.

"I'm Lady Anastasia, Knight of this castle and I have come to save it from the evil grip of the dragon known as Boris." she proclaimed loudly only to be answered by more laughter

"So what took you so long, Lady Knight." Ian asked as he tried to hold back his giggles.

"I couldn't find my underwear." was the blunt reply, causing the boys to shake their head as they tried to get the image out of their heads.

"We didn't need to know that." Spencer muttered, waving a hand at his complaint

"Behold, my squires my deadly sword." she replied pulling out a small object from her back pocket.

"Is that a toothpick?" Bryan asked, causing the girl to stick her tongue out at him

"No, it;s two toothpicks tied together." she said as more laughter was had. "Shut up, you know Grandfather doesn't allowed me to use sharp objects." she huffed

"With good reason." It was Kai whose voice was heard "Your the only person dumb enough to manage to cut your fingers with safety scissors."

"Well this one still works." she replied as she held up her middle finger for all to see. "Now if you excuse me, I must find my mighty steed Sir Farts- A- Lot and together we will defeat Boris the dragon."

She quickly, left the room in search for her 'mighty steed.' A crash was heard and the five boys followed, only to see her standing triumphantly with a pink hobby horse in her hand. Saddling the horse she left, with a mighty shout. This caused the boys to chuckle at her 'uniqueness' as they had come to call it. Passing, by a few shocked guards as they watched the granddaughter of their boss riding on a hobby horse with her toothpick sword held high. They finally stopped as she burst though the doors of the board room, where not only Boris sat but many important business men.

"Hazaa." she called out "I have found the lair of the dragon Boris it is here I will conquer him,and reclaim my missing treasure." she proclaimed loudly before riding over to Boris who was hanging his head in shame as she continuously poked him with her 'sword.'

Many, of the men let out snickers as they watched a nearly grown woman, poke a fully grown man. Boris glared at them, but it didn't stop of the soft snickering. "Pray tell, what did I steal from you this time?" Boris asked grumbling which only caused her to smirk wickedly.

"You know you have stolen, my Hello Kitty G-string, and I demand it back." she said smiling as she poked him once again. A loud bang was heard as Boris hit his head against the table in front of him

"I have defeated the mighty dragon, we must celebrate with Ale." she called as Boris attempted to swat at her.

"Get out of here,." he roared as she rode out of the room.

"Sir, have you tried to take her a physiologist." one man asked

"Yes." Boris replied as he picked up the papers once again

"And?" another one asked as curiosity filled the room

"Seven out of Ten say she a lost cause." Boris said with a smirk "And the other three refuse to see her at all."

Kai, smiled at the video made only a short while ago. Quickly texting Tala back, he made his way to the kitchen, where Rei was already cooking breakfast.

"What's that your watching?" Rei asked as he greeted Kai with a fresh cup of coffee

"The last adventure of my cousin Anastasia the Lady Knight." Kai smirked as he brought the steaming liquid to his lips, he chuckled at the confused look on Rei's face before sliding the phone over to the neko-jin.

Warm chuckles, filled the kitchen as Rei watched the oddly unique girl on a pink hobby horse wielding a toothpick sword.

"Well, I have to say she's different." Rei said handing the phone back to it's owner

"Yeah she was." Kai muttered as he placed his mug in the sink.

"What happened?" Rei asked as he returned to the stove, making sure to be careful to put on oven mitts before taking out the hot plate of fresh biscuits.

"Leukemia, took her two years ago." Kai replied as he stuffed his hands into his front pockets.

"Kai...I'm sorry." Rei apologized as he looked at his hands

"Thank, Rei." Kai said nodding "But, with memories like these I don't think she will ever be forgotten."

"Like all good Knights." Rei said smiling as Kai went to wake the other members of their team for morning practice.

'And, she was one of the best.' Kai thought as he grabbed Tyson by his ankles

TBC...

Next up..

Tala


	2. Tala

Disclaimer I don't own Beyblade or Avenue Q but I do own Anastasia

Summary: We all know the relationship between Kai and his Grandfather but what about the third Hiwatari member. Read about the life on Anastasia Hiwatari and how her life impacted those around her.

Tala, smirked at the reply Kai had sent him. 'How can you forget that day.' were printed on the computer screen in front of him. Stretching with a loud yawn, he grumpy about how early Spencer had woken him. Closing the chat box, as it seemed that Kai had disappeared into his own world again. Either that or he was waking up the dumpster also known as Tyson. Shaking his head he was about to rise from the computer chair when he changed his mind. Opening a folder renamed Anastasia, he clicked on his favorite video of the girl most at the abbey thought as a crazy sister.

[Line]]

A loud bang was heard as well as Russian curses being shouted. Anastasia was standing against a door that once again bang. It took all her strength to hold the door closed.

"Your going to get in shit." a lazy drawl came from Bryan who was leaning against the wall.

"Shut up and help me, ass." Anastasia replied as, she fumbled with the lock.

"Why should I?" Bryan asked a smirk on his face as he watched her curse silently

"Because I said so." she hissed angrily only to cause the boys to laugh.

"You'll just pass the blame onto us when he gets out." Tala snickered as he turned the video camera onto himself. "Just for those who ave no clue what happened, Ana screamed at Boris that a mouse ran past her into the closet before demanding that he kill it."

"That's when she closed the door behind him, about five minutes ago, and she still hasn't locked it." Bryan laughed as she gave him, her finger.

"With no help from either of you." she snorted with a smile as she placed a rusty old key in her pocket.

"So, how are you going to make the guards don't find out." Tala asked

"It doesn't matter if they do or not." she replied as she dug into her other pockets, both boys watched her curiously as she fished out a large black lighter with flames decorating the sides.

"Isn't that Kai's lighter?" Bryan said, knowing that the younger boy had quite a temper when his things went missing.

"He'll get it back." Anastasia replied as she watched the flame before turning back to the door, making sure to hide what she was doing from the camera. After a moment she turned around, smiling as she poked out her finally work. The metal hinges on the door were melted to a point of no return.

"It will take them hours just to figure it out." she smirked wickedly before humming a sound to herself as she walked away.

"Milady, have you seen Lord Boris?" one guard asked as the three turned the corner

"No, sorry I can't help you with that." Anastasia replied her eyes giving off a innocent glow making the guard smile as he wandered off. Tala and Bryan chuckled, they knew Ana well enough to know that the look she just gave was a sign she was either up to something or something had already been done to produce the 'Look'.

Anastasia was about to punch them in the arms, when a shy boy tugged lightly on her shirt. Making her turn around and smile at the boy.

"Milady, the cook says your tea is ready." the boy whispered before darting back from once he came.

"Come, it's time for tea." she smirked as she led them to the dining hall where many of the boys had already started eating lunch. Taking up her usual table, Spencer, Kai and Ian were already there eying her with curious looks.

"What have you done now?" Kai asked folding his arms over his chest.

"You'll find out soon enough." she replied

"Maybe sooner then later." Tala replied pointing out the captain of the guard that resided over the abbey. The older man's face was coated with a serious mixed with humor look as he approached their table.

"Where is the key?" he demanded as Ana took a sip of tea to try and cover her smirk

"I flushed it." was her simple reply as she placed the teacup upon it's plate as another guard came running up to him.

"Sir the key wouldn't do any good, she melted the hinges." the younger man stated

"Get the power saw." the captain ordered before focusing back on the young woman calmly sipping tea in front of him. "Your going to have to grow up sometime Milady." he muttered before following the younger guard out of the dining hall.

"Before I forget." she said digging into her pocket and tossed Kai's lighter on to the table "I borrowed this." causing Kai to roll his eyes as he grabbed his lighter.

Soon, yelling was heard along with pounding footsteps. Anastasia smiled as the doors were thrown open and standing there distraught was Boris is eyes furious as they set upon Ana.

"There you are." Boris yelled as he approached the table. "Wretched girl, do you know how long I was-" he began but was stopped when Anastasia placed up a finger and took a long sip from her tea.

"Congrats, I always knew you would come out of the closet." she replied with delight causing Boris to stand there mouth agape as snickers filled the room. "Of course I didn't think it would this long." the smirk on her face grew bigger with each passing second.

"I..." Boris began as a blush began to brighten his face.

"And, I always wondered why you only had men working for you, but I guess if that's your type I have no objections." the blush on Boris' face grew deeper as the snickers grew louder turning on his heel he was about out the door when Ana piped up one more.

"You know, If you were gay that would be OK." she smirked, as his shoulders tensed and he walked out the door. Laughter filled the room, as she stood from her seat and took a bow.

[[Line]]

Tala, trembled with laughter as he re-watched his favorite girl live on the dangerous side of live.

"What are you doing?" Ian asked causing Tala to spin around in his chair to face the younger boy standing in his bedroom door way.

"Just remembering someone." he said as he shut down his computer screen.

"Well, Spencer says it's time to eat." the younger boy huffed. Tala began to follow but stopped as he looked back at the black screen of his computer.

"Farewell, brave knight." he muttered as he closed the to is bedroom.

TBC...

I thought this was going to be a one-shot but I had more ideas so enjoy the memories from each boy.

Next up

Spencer


	3. Spencer

Disclaimer I don't own Beyblade but I do own Anastasia

Summary: We all know the relationship between Kai and his Grandfather but what about the third Hiwatari member. Read about the life on Anastasia Hiwatari and how her life impacted those around her.

Ch 3

Spencer sighed, as he kneaded the dough that laid on the flour covered table in front of him. He folded the dough sideways, added a little more flour then flipped it over before kneading it again. The whitish ball, of water, flour salt, eggs and sugar was sprinkled with cinnamon. He could hear the others in the living room, either playing video games or arguing about something.

Shaking, his head Spencer when back to focusing on what he was doing. When his mind drifted to a time when he didn't have to cook for three younger boys who usually wolfed down what he cooked then left. He could placed haggis, fish eye balls dressed with pig's blood and they wouldn't notice.

[Line]

Anastasia' s giggles filled the corridors of the abbey, as the boys walked down until they found her. Sitting in a white dress playing with freshly fallen snow, she wasn't any shoes but she didn't care. She sat rolling the soft cold snow into small balls, then picking up a handful of new snow and gleefully began to roll it as well. Spencer watched her for a moment before joining her side.

"Planning to pelt Boris with snowballs ?"he asked as he looked at the dozens of snowballs that were already complete.

"No." Anastasia replied with a shake of her head before lifting her gaze to the taller boy. "Ded is coming." she replied happily in Russian and, the others looked at each other with eyebrows raised.

"No wonder it was so busy in the kitchens." Ian said as he looked back down the corridor they had just come from. The four of them were on their way to training, when they were pushed aside by the guards and servants of the abbey each one muttering swears under their breathes.

"I haven't seen Ded in weeks, I know he will take the news of Kai badly but I still want to see him." Anastasia said as she built another snowball and the others looked at her.

The news of Kai, fighting his old team and losing the battle before nearly drowning in a frozen lake. Had everyone on edge but when the boy had come back and destroyed the hidden lab, did they resent him. He switched teams more often then Ian changed his underpants.

But, Anastasia didn't care of course she never understood the game. Finding it quite sad that they had a world tournament for a bunch of spinning tops that ran into each other. When Boris tried to explain it to her she shook her head and muttered something about stupidity being contagious. As, for her cousin he was still her cousin she wasn't going to disown him because he wanted to join a different team.

Anastasia smiled as the sound of a car pulled up to the front gates of the abbey. With a shriek of happiness she flew from her spot leaving barefoot prints in the snow as she ran. While the guards formed lines in rank as well as the boys who lived there standing behind the guards as straight as possible with their eyes cast down at their boots. Boris stood, along with the Demolition boys at the end of the line of children and guards. The older man winced as Anastasia's shrieks filled the air.

She was just about to hug the elderly man but stopped when he held out a hand. Her grandfather looked over her, as she wore no coat or boots to keep her warm from the Russian weather.

"Where are your clothes?" he demanded refusing to allow his only granddaughter embrace him in a hug.

A guard, smirked as he sent one of the boys to fetch her coat and boots from her room. Once the child returned the guard grabbed the thick fur coat made of the finest rabbit fur and the cleanest black boots. Allowing herself to be helped into the high heel boots, and the thick fur coat that covered her from neck to toe.

Giving a twirl, to show that she is properly dressed to greet her grandfather did the elderly man allow her to hug him. As he kissed her cheeks he muttered "There is moya printsessa." before releasing the younger woman. Normally, Anastasia didn't care for the fancy clothes, preferring pants and sweaters to dresses and fur coats. But she did have a title and was to be the perfect lady to prove to the outside world that the Hiwartari company that ran the abbey was a place that parents should allow their children to stay.

"I've been waiting for you Ded." Anastasia said as she hung on her grandfather's arm. Causing the older man to nod and listen to her tales. Suddenly, he stopped to look at his granddaughter, the younger woman smiled up at him.

"Tell, me Anastasia." her grandfather started to say causing the others around them to grow curious. "Are you afraid of death?" he asked, normally this conversation would be private but he had to know. She was getting thin, and her skin that once had a healthy glow was dull.

"No, Ded." Anastasia said "For we all greet death at his door at some point, for some it comes too soon, and others must wait but we all meet him at some point and that is just another journey of our lives." she said happily, leaving those around her shocked at her answer. They always forget that just because she played pranks and acted childish she wasn't intelligent. And, her childish behavior was just one of those things she will be remembered for.

"I forget you are as brilliant as you are beautiful." her grandfather chuckled warmly as he hug her close to his chest.

[Line]

"Hey, Spencer can you bring me another drink?" Ian's whiny voice asked drawing him from the memory, muttering a Russian curse under his breath. Spencer brought the youngest of them a fresh cup of cocoa. It seemed that they also forget that he wasn't their servant, leaving the boys in the living room. He smirked as took a page from Anastasia's book grabbing the car keys, 'nothing like a night of cooking for themselves wouldn't cure'.

TBC...

Next up Ian

For those who don't speak Russian

Moya= My

Printsessa= Princess

I know Voltaire is a bit OC, but his only granddaughter is dying so hey, who knows if he might act like that.


	4. Ian

**Always a Knight**

Disclaimer I don't own Beyblade I only own Anastasia

**Summary: **We all know the relationship between Kai and his Grandfather but what about the third Hiwatari member. Read about the life on Anastasia Hiwatari and how her life impacted those around her.

Ian grumbled as he slammed the door to his bedroom shut. It wasn't fair, since Spencer left without telling anyone where he was going or when he was coming back. The three had to cook dinner for themselves. Tala and Bryan were already disasters in the kitchen but put him in the mix and the kitchen wouldn't survive a hour. So while, Tala ordered pizza, and Bryan went back to watching TV.

He was left to clean up the mess those two had made. When he complained, all Tala said was 'Captain's orders.' he knew he was too old to pout but he feared Spencer's wraith more then he feared Tala. And, even after he finished cleaning the kitchen to the best of his abilities, the two had already eaten the pizza. He didn't bother to complain but instead just went to his room. Kicking a old broken computer that he had been trying to fix out of the way. He growled as he made his way to the single size bed that fit in the middle of the room.

Sitting, on the pillow was a old ratty stuffed frog .Most of it's green fur was missing, and it had lost an, eye some years ago. But it was still the same frog that had been given to him only a few years ago. Staring at the soft toy, he let his mind wander back to the person who gave it to him.

[[Line]]

"I want to see the spring flowers." Anastasia muttered lightly, as she stared out the window. A fresh layer of snow had begun to fall. Over the last days, stress had taken it's toll on her. After, the pudgy man known as Mr. Dickinson proclaimed over the news what was really happening at the abbey. News Anchors, and interviewers from the paper had been harassing the people in the abbey. She hadn't even been able to step into the courtyard without someone coming asking her questions.

With both Boris and her Grandfather awaiting trial, for the acts committed against the children that stayed there. Her heart sank, she blamed herself for falling for such stupid lies. Ian, Bryan, Spencer, and Tala stared at her. Her voice was dark, and heavy with grief her red eyes that once sparkled with joy and a child like innocence were empty.

The clothes she wore, hung from her making her look like a skeleton. Her normally pale skin was as white as the new snow. They knew she wouldn't make it to spring, it was still early February and the snow would not melt until late April. Sighing softly, Anastasia left the common room, truly upset. She had planted new flowers the autumn before,and was excited to see the roses, and snowdrops.

Escape their earthy bonds, and bring new life to the small garden.

"Do you think the doctors misjudged..." Ian began to say as soon as he was sure she was out of the room.

"Their sure, she won't make it to April." Spencer said quietly as he flipped a page in the book he was pretending to read. In truth, they all felt horrible. Not only were they going to lose the place they called home, but they were going to lose their friend, their sister.

Bryan grunted, and muttered something about 'doctors.' Tala however was staring at his hands, the transformation that Boris performed on him. Just added to tension that hung in the room, no one knew what to say. They were all trained to be weapons, weapons that obeyed any order. But, Anastasia was the one who made life in the abbey seem better. No matter, what she was that little light of sunshine at the end of a dark tunnel. Now, that tiny bit of sunlight was disappearing what normally was a simple task. Became harder with each day, she didn't smile for fear it would be her last. Though she put on a brave face, she knew her time was ending and there was nothing anyone could do.

"We, have to do something." Ian said as he looked to the others

"We can't cure Cancer." Spencer sighed softly as he met Ian's gaze.

"I know that." Ian snapped but his sharp gaze softened "But, she said she wanted to see the spring flowers we could give her some."

"Ian, that's …." Bryan began to say as he glared at the younger boy.

"Not such a bad idea." Tala's voice interrupted, the three other boys looked at him as a smile appeared on his face.

Over the next few days, they worked hard on their surprise staying up late so that it would be ready on time.

"I don't see why you had to blindfold me." Anastasia said as Ian pulled lightly on her wrist.

"Because, it's a surprise." Ian said as he pulled her down the corridors.

"You, know I hate surprises." she whined as she was pushed into a room. "I swear if you guys are planning to blow up another toilet, so help me..." she was silenced as the blindfold was removed and she stood in a room filled with paper flowers. Tulips, red roses, snowdrops, lilacs and daffodils covered the walls while green construction paper filled the floor. Even the walls had been painted blue with gentle white clouds. And, some of her favorite plush toys decorated the chairs.

"We know it's not the real thing but we thought." Ian said with a careless shrug

"It's perfect." Anastasia shrieked with joy, as she explored the room carefully examining each flower with the utmost care.

"We knew you would like it." Spencer smiled as the light came back into Anastasia's eyes "Ian was the one who came up with the idea."

"Thank you Ian." Anastasia said as she pushed a soft toy into his hands. And, then went to retrieve three more as thank yous to the other three. Ian smiled as he stared at the soft frog that she had given him. And, laughed as Bryan glared at the penguin she had given him, while Spencer smiled at the stuffed whale he was given and Tala ran his hands over the soft fur of the wolf with a smirk on his face.

[[Line]]

A knock on his door, drove him from his thoughts on Anastasia. With frog still in hand he opened the door to see Tala standing there.

"Listen we ordered some more pizza if you want some." he explained almost sheepishly as he smirked at the frog. "We even got some chicken wings, and some soda."

"I'll be right there." Ian replied as he returned the frog back to it's place before following Tala down to the living room. But, as he left he was sure he saw the frog's eyes sparkle happily.

TBC...

Next Bryan

Sorry again for the long wait but computers, and I know that Bryan had a hawk and Ian had a snake bitbeasts. But I love frogs. :)


	5. Bryan

**Always a Knight**

Disclaimer I don't own Beyblade I only own Anastasia

**Summary: **We all know the relationship between Kai and his Grandfather but what about the third Hiwatari member. Read about the life on Anastasia Hiwatari and how her life impacted those around her.

CH 5

Bryan rolled his shoulders as he stood up from the couch,after sitting on the lumpy couch for nearly six hours his back was starting to hurt. Not, that he was one to complain about pain or troubles that was all trained out of him back in the abbey.

Walking by, Ian and Tala as the two shouted at the T.V. Something about video games always got them worked up. Bryan enjoyed as game or two but he preferred to be outdoors, walking to his room the only place where he could be alone. Spencer wouldn't come in for fear of setting off a booby trap, Ian was afraid something might be cursed and Tala respected his need for personal space most of the time.

Stepping into his room, Bryan sighed at the messy state of the room. Clothes were thrown on the floor to hide the tripwire he had placed too make sure no one messed with his most prized possessions. Making his way towards his dresser were on top of the ebony wood sat a mahogany box with a glass top.

Inside was a Stevens 44 colt automatic with a satin nickel finish. It was beautiful, on the side engraved in gold were the letters 'A G H.' The initials of the person who gave him the weapon, pulling a set of keys from his back pocket. Shuffling though the keys that unlocked the front door, mailbox and the car. He stared at the small black key that would unlock the box in front of him, as he thought back to the day he received the gun.

[[Line]]

They were all there awaiting the arrival of the last person so the meeting would be able to begin. Bryan smirked at the nervous state of the dozen of lawyers and their interns as they stared at the door waiting. As per usual he, Tala and Spencer had been invited to stay and observe the meeting, yet the tension in the room was thicker then normal maybe it was because Anastasia had found out what her lawyers were planning on doing with the abbey.

The door opened with a click, and the lawyers jumped to their feet like well trained dogs. They bowed at the sight of Anastasia. Her crimson eyes were burning with fury as she glared at them, Bryan had to quietly snicker behind his hand. She was as pale as fresh snow, leaning on a cane to help her walk, and she still managed to scare the shit out of them. Of course it was all in her family's reputation everyone in Russia knew of the Hiwatari family's temper and that one should stay clear.

"Lady Anastasia." the closest lawyer said politely as Spencer helped her into the seat at the head of the long table. "It is nice to see you again."

"When were you going to tell me?" Anastasia demanded glaring at each of her lawyers.

"We thought it best that you focused on your health." another lawyer piped up

"I'm not dead yet, and I refused to approve your plans." she snapped as she slammed her hand on the solid table in front of her.

"Why are we even listening to her." a young intern asked quietly to the person next to him "She's going to be dead in a month give or take she won't know what we do." The room went dead silent as all eyes turned to him, his employer shook his head sadly as Anastasia smirked.

"Come here." she ordered and his employer began to apologize repetitively for the younger man's mouth. When the younger man didn't move from his chair, Bryan took four large steps towards him. Lifting him up by the collar of his suit and dragged him in front of Anastasia.

Forcing him to bow, Bryan smirked as Anastasia stared at the man. He had a thin build with curly brown hair and dark green eyes.

"What is your name" she asked tapping her fingers against the table with impatience

" Alexei Vasilev." he replied biting the inside of his cheek.

"Well, Mr. Vasilev." she said pulling the gun from her back pocket "Let's consider this your pink slip." with that she shot him in the foot causing a girlish scream of panic and shock to admit from the man.

"Does anyone else have something to say?" Anastasia asked as she handed the gun to Bryan who then pocketed as he dragged the intern out of the meeting room. Where a guard stood, apparently he heard the gunshot and thought the worst.

"He's fine, Ana shot him in his foot." Bryan explained as the guard took over while Bryan turned back to the meeting.

"Then you understand, that the abbey will become a center for the boys who were tricked to come here." Anastasia demanded as the lawyers nodded reluctantly at the plan "remember that my cousin will be taking over the company and the abbey when I die." she paused as she smirked "So as a warning if you try to change anything that we didn't just agree on; His temper is worse then mine."

[[Line]]

A knock on his bedroom door brought Bryan back to reality. Sighing, he carefully put the gun back in it's proper place before he made his way around his traps. Opening the door he stared at Tala the slightly younger boy was already dressed in his blue boxers and a white muscle shirt.

"I'm just making sure your ready for tomorrow." the captain explained and stepped away once Bryan confirmed he was ready for the next day. Closing his bedroom door once more, Bryan made his way to his bed, tossing the sheets back he flopped down and instantly fell asleep.

TBC...

Only one chapter left


End file.
